Zero's Life
by nightmareking
Summary: just a bunch of random one-shots and everything else centered around the two main protagonists in Familiar of Zero. Rated for reasons
1. Talk with Derf

**One-shot series experiment, or I might continue this regardless. This isn't the one NeoGamer requested, I was watching the series that he requested and halfway through the series, my computer crashed and I lost all my files. I really need a new computer, but I'll worry about that another day, right now I'm going to try and write some one-shots for the series The Familiar of Zero and I'm not going to try and write the 'official' name of it because…I have no reason outside of being too lazy at the moment.**

**I don't know why, but this series seems to have mixed reviews, I mean yeah, Louise was a bitch to Saito in the beginning, and Saito was a horndog, but they've been there for each other when it counted, so…I got nothing. Louise was brought up to believe Nobles were to be respected by everyone around them and that status is most important to them and Saito is an average teenager who was taken from his world and has no idea what's going on.**

**These will be rated between K to M, depending on what happens, some will be AU and I'll gladly give a warning to the ones that are. Normally I'd put some form of bashing in my stories just for either the hell of it or because there's a character or two that I don't like, but for the sake of whatever is going on in my head, there will be limited bashing in these one-shots. I'll be giving a warning when that happens too.**

**If everyone here is cool with that, please enjoy the first one-shot…no warnings…I think.**

Louise grunted as the door opened and she watched as her familiar walked out of the room before slamming the door behind him and she fell on her bed with a sigh, "Why must you be so hard on partner?" Louise sat up and growled as the talking sword Derfflinger, "He doesn't anger you on purpose you know. He just misses his old life,"

"Who asked for your opinion?" Louise snapped, "If that stupid dog misses his life so much, why didn't he leave when he had the chance to?"

"Because he will miss you even more," Louise's pink eyes widened, "I know I'm nothing more than an old spirit inhabiting a sword, but even an old spirit like me can see that partner truly cares for your wellbeing, but he's beginning to have doubts. He's starting to believe you see him as nothing more than a slave and that's why he seeks comfort from other's, because they've treated him so well," Louise frowned as she slowly hung her head, "Take that Kirche for example. Partner knows she's only being flirtatious, but he doesn't mind because she's treating him like a human, and not like dirt,"

"I…I don't do that,"

"Really," the sword spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Because everyone else seems to think otherwise. Yes, you bought me and gave me to partner, but when was the last time you were kind to him?" Louise tightened her fist as she shook and fought the tears that threatened to fall, "Everyone has their breaking point you know. I just hope partner hasn't reached his with you,"

"I…I…I'm the worst," Louise's body shook again as tears slid down her cheeks, "I punish him for the slightest inconvenience. I whip him, cast Explosion, starve him and…he still tries…it's no wonder he goes to Siesta or Kirche,"

"Try talking to him when he returns," Derfflinger suggested, "If anything, you'll have your answer to how he feels," Louise watched as the sword retreated back into the sheath as she hung her head again, her mind racing.

Saito stepped into the room and inhaled slowly before he was tackled into a hug and his eyes widened as he took in the familiar scent of Louise. Looking down at the small pinkette, he inhaled slowly, "Louise? This is unlike you. You usually greet me with a whipping or a-"

"I'm sorry," he felt Louise shake and he frowned as he wrapped his arms around her, "I know I should've been treating you better, but my stupid pride gets in the damn way…I'm sorry…I won't blame you if you no longer want to be my familiar an-"

"Hey, now cut that out," Louise looked up as Saito gave a small smile as he wiped the tears away from her eyes, "I'm your familiar, Louise and we have a contract that binds us." Louise stared at him with wide eyes as Saito took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck, "I suppose I should be a better familiar and take better care of your property and since you want me to stay away from-"

"I…I should be a better master," Saito looked down as Louise hung her head, "Everyone else treats their familiars with kindness and…and all I do is punish you for the slightest screw ups," she looked up with wide eyes when she felt Saito pat the top of her head, "W-w-what are you doing?"

"As your familiar, I'm supposed to be there for you, protect you and everything else you might ask of me," Saito said in a serious tone, surprising Louise, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Louise. I know you have kindness in you,"

"Hmm…right," Louise cleared her throat and turned her back towards him, "And as my familiar, you will keep me company in bed tonight, but don't take this as an invitation to act like a perverted dog. It's simply going to be cold tonight and what kind of master would I be if I allow my familiar to fall ill?" Saito chuckled before Louise took him by the hand and led him towards the bed.

Louise laid her head on Saito's chest as Saito wrapped an arm around her and held her close before lightly kissing the top of her head, surprising the pink mage before the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep. Derfflinger unsheathed slightly and chuckled, "Even an old spirit like me knows a thing or two," going back into the sheath, the air grew quiet as master and familiar slept in each other's arms.

**Well…I'm going to try or I might just continue writing this, I don't know…enjoy.**


	2. Wedding Night

**The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks.**

**Enjoy this simple bit…takes place after the series.**

Louise sat on the bed in hers and her husband's and looked up at Saito before clearing her throat. Saito looked back at the pinkette in confusion as Louise stood up and walked up to him, "S-Saito, as you know, tonight is our wedding night and…well uh…what I'm trying to say is-"

"Louise…if you don't want to consummate our marriage tonight then I'm not going to force you to do something that will make you-"

"It's not that, you stupid dog," Louise hissed and Saito arched a brow as Louise sighed and her face began to turn bright red, "It's just…it'll be my first time and…well…I was-" before she could finish, Saito lightly kissed her, surprising her.

Saito backed away from his wife and shook his head, "We have some time before tonight, and when we do that, I'll be as gentle as possible, okay?" Louise slightly smiled as she slowly nodded, "So why don't we go and enjoy ourselves for the rest of the day. We won't worry about tonight until it's time," Louise sighed and slightly nodded, a small smile forming across her lips before the young married couple walked out of the room.

The two returned as the sun had gone down hours ago and the moon was high in the sky. Closing the door behind him, Saito felt Louise's arms wrap around his neck and her lips pressing up against his as the two of them awkwardly walked towards the bed. Landing on the bed, Louise sat up and began taking her clothes off. Allowing her clothes to drop to the floor, the pinkette looked away as she felt her face begin to heat up, "I…I know there not as big as Kirche's or Siesta's, but-"

"No…they're perfect, Louise," Saito leaned closer to his wife as he reached up and caressed her breasts and ran his thumbs over her nipples causing her to lightly moan, "And Louise, you shouldn't compare yourself to the others like that. You're beautiful and I love you," Louise's eyes widened as Saito stopped and took a deep breath and shook his head, "I know I've been a bit of an ass when you first summoned me into your world and everything, but that doesn't mean I didn't find you attractive, but I just thought you didn't…well…with the spells and punishment and…yeah,"

Louise frowned as she leaned closer to Saito and wrapped her arms around his torso, "I didn't want to do that, Saito…and…I'm sorry, but I thought that you wouldn't care about me and…I just started to push you away and…it only made everything worse between us," Louise looked up with a look of sadness behind her eyes, "I love you too, Saito and I didn't mean to do any of those things to you," Saito slightly smiled as he leaned down and lightly kissed her again as the two fell back onto the bed.

The married couple laid naked under the covers in each other's arms as Louise rested her head on Saito's chest. Louise moaned as a small smile formed across her lips as she nuzzled closer to Saito. Saito slightly smiled as he held his wife in his arms as he lie awake, listening to Louise's even breathing.

**I was going to turn this into a lemon, but I'm in the middle of something…enjoy.**


	3. Guardians (possible arc)

**Fencer29: Heh, good to know…yeah, that's something she'll do…or at least try to.**

**Anyway, here's a little something…AU…possible OOC…I think…enjoy.**

Six young adults sat around a small fire. A pinkette looked back and frowned at the sight of a lone, young man standing away from the fire, leaning against a tree before she turned and face the other young adults as they talked amongst themselves, ignoring her. A cool wind blew past them and the pinkette hugged herself and slightly shivered before she felt a jacket drape over her shoulders. Looking up, she saw the black-haired young man walking away, his jacket over her shoulders, "Hey, Saito," he stopped and looked back, "What about you? You'll get sick, you stupid-"

"You know as well as I do, Louise, that that's not true," he sighed and shook his head, "We're Guardians, and the Guardians don't get sick or unhealthy at all, but you looked like you were getting cold while Kirche, Siesta, Montmorency, Guiche and Tabitha aren't exactly kind to you, you shouldn't have to force yourself to tolerate the cold to please them," Louise's eyes widened as Saito turned and began walking away again.

Hours slowly passed and the fire had died as Louise looked at the small embers that lied in the pile of burnt wood. Looking up, she saw the others have fallen asleep, peaceful looks crossing their faces. Looking back, she saw Saito looking up at the night sky before she stood up and began walking towards him.

Standing over him, she cleared her throat and Saito shook his head, "Louise, it's getting late. You should get some-"

"If I should get some sleep then you should too," Louise said in a stern voice before sitting next to him and leaned against him, "Baka, you shouldn't force yourself to face the cold or be alone like this." She looked up and saw a small frown pained across Saito's lips, "What's wrong?"

"I'm the Guardian of the Shadows and you're the Guardian of the Light," Saito looked down as Louise looked away, "You and I are complete opposites, one always trying to overpower the other, and yet we rarely argue with each other and when we do, it's always called for,"

"No kidding," a small smile formed across the pinkette's lips, "We've been friends since before we knew what we and the others are and even after we learned about these Guardians, we've always been there for each other, even though Kirche and Siesta have been…well…the thing is…just shut up," Saito sighed as he wrapped an arm around her and Louise nuzzled closer to him, "I don't understand why they're Guardians…they're stuck up, especially Kirche,"

"Who knows, and personally, who cares?" Saito sighed and shook his head, "It's not our place to judge anyone yet, so until that time comes, the only rational thing to do is grin and bear it."

"That's easy for you to say, you don't interact with anyone, even when Kirche and Siesta try to get you to notice them, which is highly inappropriate. We're meant to keep order in the world until the Promised Day, and then we're allowed to cause chaos. They're walking around like they're high almighty and are acting like sluts,"

"We might be Guardians, but we're not deprived of hormones," Saito narrowed his eyes, "I don't know why they do that, and I don't care." Saito gave a small smile before he stood up and stretched and Louise looked up with a slight frown as Saito looked down and offered his hand, "Why don't we go for a walk? Maybe we can find a cabin or something the two of us can sleep in," Louise nodded before she took his hand and the two of them walked away in silence.

**Probably going to turn this into an arc. I don't know…enjoy.**


	4. Sick Day

**Here's a little something…I don't know…enjoy.**

Louise moaned as she laid in bed, coughing as her vision became blurred, "Louise?" looking up, she saw her familiar staring down at her, "Are you okay?"

"I…I'm fine, stupid dog, I just need to get up and get ready for school before-" she slowly sat up, only to be pushed back down by Saito as Saito placed a hand on her forehead and frowned, "What do you think you're doing? You're a familiar, you can't tell me what to do just like-"

"You're burning up, you're obviously not feeling well," Saito sighed and shook his head, "So you're going to stay in bed and rest, and I don't want to hear about you being a Noble and me being a familiar. Your health is important. You won't be missing anything important and even if you do, I'm sure your professors will let you retake whatever test you miss," Louise moaned and Saito inhaled slowly, "I know you may not like the idea, Louise, but what kind of familiar would I be if I were to ignore something like this. You just focus on getting better and-"

"Miss Vallière isn't feeling well," the two looked back and an annoyed look crossed Louise's red face as they saw one of the many maids of the school, Siesta entering the room and stepping closer to Saito. Wrapping her arms around his left arm, Saito's eyes widened, "You must stay away from her, Saito. You can get sick too,"

"Well, the thing is…Siesta, I need to-"

"You can do whatever you want," Louise's voice cracked as she turned on her side, facing away from the two and Saito looked down, "I don't care."

"So…you're giving me permission to do what I want?" Louise moaned as she hugged the covers closer to her and Saito wiggled free from Siesta hold before he sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the top of Louise's head, "Then I'm staying here and keeping you company," Louise looked up with watery eyes, the two ignoring Siesta as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, "You said I can do whatever I want and I want to keep you company," a ghost of a smile formed across Louise's lips, "Do you need anything?"

"Some tea will be nice," Saito nodded and Louise felt as he stood up and heard him walk out of the room.

Saito cleaned the room as best he could while Louise rested peacefully, a damp cloth on her forehead. Hearing a faint moan, he looked back to see the small pinkette lightly stir before her eyes slowly opened and she looked up, "Saito?"

"How are you feeling, Louise?" Saito stepped closer to her and removed the cloth before placing a hand on her forehead, "You're still warm, do you want something or-" before he could finish, Louise, using all her strength, pulled Saito down next to her and nuzzled up beside him as she closed her eyes again, "L-Louise…I need to clean the room an-"

"No," Louise whined, "Stay…tired," Saito looked down as Louise back began to rise and fall at an even pace, indicating she had fallen asleep.

Taking a deep breath, the black-haired young man wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "I know what's going to happen after this. She'll get better and I'll either be whipped or she'll cast Explosion…but I guess it'll be worth it,"

"Of course it'll be worth it, you're caring for your beloved," he heard a voice from beside him speak, "You'd travel through hell and back for her, partner,"

"Sorry Derf, but I'm ignoring you today," Saito looked up and stared at the sword resting beside the bed, "Louise isn't feeling well and I don't feel like getting into any type of argument with you and have her wake up,"

"If you say so, partner," Derfflinger spoke before retreating back into the sheath and Saito looked down at Louise as he continued to rub her back.

**Might have a follow up to this…enjoy. And no, I don't have anything against Siesta and Saito spending time together, I just truly believe Saito will put Louise above all others if she were to actually get sick or as we've witnessed a number of times, if she were in a life or death situation.**


	5. Night Terror

**Well, here's the next one-shot. It's been better than my most abandoned one-shots series, but not as good as I was hoping, but I'm not going to give up. Enjoy.**

Louise looked around and spotted Saito, Derfflinger tightly in his hands and his back towards her. Confused, the pinkette slowly stepped closer to him and frowned, "Saito? Saito, what's going on? Where are we?" she saw Saito's lips move but heard nothing.

Louise looked back and her eyes widened when she spotted multiple enemies behind them, their weapons at the ready. Taking her wand out of its holster, she narrowed her eyes and hissed, "You stupid idiots, who are you to-" before she could finish, Saito ran through her, surprising her as he ran towards the army, "Saito, stop!" Louise's cry fell on deafen ears as she watched as the army attacked Saito before he had a chance to get close.

Louise watched on in disbelief as Saito fought a fruitless battle before falling back, badly bleeding as the army surrounded him, "Saito!" she ran towards him and knelt beside him as tears blurred her vision, "Saito! Saito, you idiot, get up! You can't do this to me! Get up and-" before she could finish, a blinding light filled the air as she heard screams of pain.

Louise shot up and panted as cold sweat covered her exposed body. Looking around, she sighed as she cupped a hand over her eyes and shook her head, "Louise?" her pink eyes shot opened as she looked beside her to see Saito slowly sitting up, rubbing his eyes, "What's wrong, love? Did something happen?" instead of responding, Louise threw her arms around Saito's torso and tackled him onto the bed as she cried into his chest.

Confused, Saito wrapped his arms around his wife as he gently rubbed her back, "Hey…it's um…it's okay, Louise, everything is-"

"…idiot…idiot, Saito," she looked up and Saito stared at her in confusion, "Why didn't you tell me what happened in Albion? What the hell were you-"

"Albi…Louise, nothing happened…I was just-"

"70,000 enemies…you almost died, stupid dog!" Saito frowned as Louise began punching her husband's chest, "It was my mission and you went and-"

"I did it so you can live happily and find someone to take care of you," Louise looked up as Saito frowned and shook his head, "I wasn't going to let you face down an army like that. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if something happened to you. I'm sorry I tricked you like that, but I'm not sorry I took your place." Louise moaned as Saito sighed and kissed the top of her head, "And it's in the past now, Louise. The events that happened in Albion are behind us, I'm alive and we're married."

Louise frowned as she nuzzled closer to him, "I love you, Saito,"

"I love you too, Louise," Saito slightly smiled as he kissed the top of her head again and the two held each other for the rest of the night.

**I had a lemon planned, but I'm saving that for my next post. There will be no post next week, and I know I just came back from break last week, but January is a slow month and a lot of people take time off during this month, whether it's here, YouTube, or some other social media site, everything is just slower during January. Enjoy.**


	6. Jealousy

**The Keeper of Worlds: Good to know. I personally liked that one too.**

**Okay, I'm feeling a little better, stepped away from my one-shots, took a breather, ate some pizza, hugged my dog and I am really to start writing again. My next break for these will be the week of the tenth. Sorry, but I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm going to be taking a break from these at least once a month to keep from having a burnout. Anyway…here's…something? Enjoy.**

Saito walked down the hall with his head down and he sighed, "What's wrong partner?" he heard his trusted companion Derfflinger speak from behind him, "You seem to be down in the dumps lately. What's on your mind?"

"Louise has been…different lately and I was worried that it was something involving the-"

"Darling," Saito's eyes widened before he looked back to see the redheaded beauty, Kirche, walking up behind him, "What's wrong? You seem lost. Why don't you tell Kirche all about it an-"

"N-no…I need to get to Louise an-" before he could finish, Kirche threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, surprising the black-haired young man.

The two separated and Saito looked back to see Louise staring at them before she hung her head and walked away from the two, "Louise wait!" he pushed Kirche off of him and chased after Louise.

Turning the corner, Saito fell back and grunted, "Damn,"

"Ouch," looking up, his eyes widened when he saw Siesta sitting in front of him, rubbing her lower back, "That hurt,"

"Siesta," Siesta looked up as Saito stood up and held his hand out to her, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention…I'm trying to find Louise an-"

"But why would you be looking for someone who treats you like a dog?" Siesta smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned closer to him, "You deserve someone who treats you better, Saito, and that someone is me,"

Saito looked up and saw Louise walking into her room and his eyes widened, "Louise!" pushing past Siesta, Saito ran down the hall.

Stepping into the room, he was met with Louise, staring at him, a whip in one hand and her wand in the other. She looked up, a look of anger crossing her face, "So, you want to be punished, you stupid dog?" Saito inhaled slowly and stood his ground, "Answer me!"

"You can whip me, cast Explosion and starve me to near death, but at least hear what I have to say before you doing any of that," Louise's eyes widened at the serious tone in Saito's voice, "I went to go ask Montmon if there were any lingering side effects from the aphrodisiac because when you…were under the effect of it, it was both sweet because you were cute…not saying you're not cute now, you are but…but it was also concerning because I never seen you act like that and I was worried that you might slip into that state again, or worse, but Montmon assured me that there were not effects.

I thanked her and walked away and was talking to Derf for a bit before Kirche and before I had a chance to react, she kissed me. I tried to follow you and bumped into Siesta and she was…acting like Siesta…and I got away from her and now I'm here,"

"You…you're lying, you just want to avoid being punished an-"

"What do I have to gain out of lying to you?" Saito demanded, "If you don't believe me, ask Derf, hell you can even ask Montmon, she can verify that I was talking to her earlier,"

Louise stared at him for a second before taking a deep breath and frowned, "Is it true? Did he go and talk to Montmorency and then Kirche approached him as he said?"

"It is," Derfflinger said, "Partner must've asked her about twenty times for some reassurance. When we were coming back, I asked him what was wrong and he was going to tell me when that redhead mage approached partner,"

Saito frowned as Louise turned her back towards him, "Then…then I forgive you, Saito," Saito sighed as he stepped closer to the pinkette, "I suppose I should start listening to both sides of the story before I punish you fo-" before she could finish, Saito wrapped his arms around her, surprising her, "W-what…what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just glad you're back to normal, Louise," Saito slightly smiled, "I missed this side of you," Louise's eyes widened as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she looked away.

**Two things, one, I was going to have this one-shot be a lemon, but I'll save that for Wednesday or Friday and two, I had something else planned, but this sort of came to me and I had to get it out and that will be out some time this week. As ways enjoy.**


	7. Cabin PT 1

**The Keeper of Worlds: Good to know.**

**I was going to get the lemon out, but due to reasons, I'm going to have to hold off until Friday. Sorry to anyone who was looking for a lemon. Enjoy this simple bit…possible AU.**

A family of five ran through the woods as rain began pouring from the blackened sky. Approaching a cabin, the family stepped inside as the man grunted, "Damn weatherman said it wasn't supposed to rain this weekend…that's the last time I trust them,"

"Oh dear," his wife, a woman with pink hair shook her head, "While it was a good idea to bring us all out for a nature walk, we really shouldn't have gone out at the peak of rainy season an-" before she could finish, the family heard a growl and they looked back and their eyes widened when they spotted a grey wolf approaching them.

"Silver!" looking up, they saw a young man with black hair stepped out of the corner, "Sit!" the young man approached the family and glared at the three pinkettes and the two blonds before narrowed his eyes, "And who in the hell are you and why are you here?"

"Rude," the man cleared his throat, "My name is Centurion Vallière and this is my wife Karin," he wrapped his arm around his wife, "And our daughters Éléonore," he gestured to the blonde woman who stared at the young man with narrowed eyes, "Cattleya," the young man looked at the woman with long pink hair, "And Louise," the two young adults stared at each other in silence, "Now, boy, what's your name?"

"You break into my home and want to know my name? And I'm rude, yeah,"

"Listen you little brat," Éléonore hissed and stepped closer to him, only to stop when the wolf crouched down and began growling, "We gave you our names, so the polite thing to do is to return the favor,"

"Call me a brat and demand my name…yeah, humanity is full of assholes…since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you. My name is Hiraga Saito," Karin and Centurion stared at him with wide eyes, "What? You never heard someone give you their last name first?"

"N-no…this is a first," Karin cleared her throat, "Will it be all right if we wait out the storm here, boy?"

"Fine…whatever," Saito sighed and shook his head, "Just leave me be…let's go Silver," the wolf turned and followed Saito out of the room, "I wouldn't try stealing anything either because Silver won't hesitate to stop you," the family nodded before Louise stepped away from her family and followed Saito.

**Mini arc in the making. Only going to have a few parts…enjoy.**


	8. Night Together

**Sharquan: No, no need.**

**Guest: Probably, but it's an AU…I've got nothing.**

**Enjoy this bit.**

Louise and Saito entered their room and Saito closed the door and turned to face his wife, only to stop when he saw Louise quickly undressing and stood in front of him wearing black lingerie, "Uh…L-Louise…what are you-" before he could finish, Louise put her index finger up against his lips and shook her head.

"We're married, Saito, and I wanted to wear something sexy for you…unless you want to spend the night with a girl with bigger breasts then-"

"Heh…I wouldn't dream of spending the night with another woman," Saito leaned down and lightly kissed his wife, surprising her for a second before she closed her eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck and Saito wrapped his arms around Louise's waist.

Louise had her back against the wall and her legs on Saito's shoulder. She moaned and bit her lip and she felt Saito's tongue run across her pussy. Louise looked down and moaned, "S-Saito?" Saito hummed and looked up before Louise pushed off the wall and landed on top of him and smirked as she took hold of his dick, "I want you to fuck me," Saito's swallowed hard, "You're going to please your master, do you understand me, dog?" feeling Louise's wet pussy wrap around his cock, his eyes widened as he heard Louise moan and saw her bite her lower lip as she slightly arched her back, "There, now fuck your master,"

"So we're back to being master and familiar?" Saito chuckled before wrapping his arms around Louise's waist and stood up before pinning her to the wall again, "Okay, Master Louise, if you want to get fucked who am I to deny you?" he thrust inside of her and Louise gasped with surprise as her eyes widened and Saito fondled her breasts, "Is that what you wanted?"

"Fuck me," Louise said as she took a deep breath and shook her head before wrapping her arms around Saito's neck, "Flood my pussy with your semen, overflood my womb, just fuck me, Hiraga Saito!" Saito smiled as he leaned up and lightly sucked on the side of Louise's next and Louise's eyes widened.

Louise knelt on the bed and held onto the headboard as she wiggled her hips before she felt Izuku cock line with her pussy and felt it enter slowly. She looked back and panted as a small smile, "Fucking me from behind now? Such a horny dog," Saito leaned closer and the pair kissed as the pinkette moaned into Saito's mouth as he continued to move in and out of her pussy as he picked up speed.

Louise's eyes widened as she felt a shiver down her spine and felt someone warm flood her pussy before the young married couple fell onto the bed, panting as sweat covered their bodies and semen leaked out of Louise's pussy. Turning on her side, Louise scooted closer to Saito and rested her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his torso as Saito wrapped an arm around her and held her close and kissed her forehead.

**Weak lemon I know, but…I've got nothing…enjoy.**


	9. Family

**Guest: That was an error on my end…I need to find a place where I can write in peace but in my house…peace doesn't exist.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Good to know.**

**Here's…something? I think? Future AU…enjoy.**

Louise looked down at the small bundle in her arms with a tired smile crossing her lips, "How are you feeling, love?" she looked up and saw her husband sitting next to the bed, "How are you and Sakura doing, Louise?"

"We're fine, Saito," Louise smiled and looked down at the small bundle in her arms again, "Look at her, Saito, she's so tiny and pink…she's so cute,"

"Heh, you're right, she is cute," Saito looked back at the door before looking at his wife and newborn daughter and shook his head, "Are you two up for some company?" Louise looked up at him in confusion, "My parents, Mina and your family are here and-"

"And how did they get here?"

"Uh…don't get mad, but I was talking to Derf last night and asked him if there was a way for me to cast World Door to invite your parents and sisters here to see the birth of our first child and…I uh…borrowed your wand…so uh…okay, hit me,"

"Just invite them in," Louise yawned and shook her head, "I'm sure our parents will love to see their grandchild and our sisters will want to see their niece," Saito smiled and nodded before he turned and walked out of room for a moment before he returned with his parents, his older sister, Louise's parents and her sisters.

Hours slowly passed and the seven visitors left the married couple as Louise fell asleep as her head hit the pillow. Saito smiled as he carefully took their daughter from his sleeping wife and held her close as he shook his head, "Well Sakura, you got to meet your aunts and your grandparents…what do you think of them?" Sakura nuzzled into her father's arms, "Yeah…I'm going to be honest, your grandparents on your mother's side scared me when I first met them, the same could be said about your Aunt Éléonore, but I'm sure they'll adore you, sweetheart," he lightly kissed her forehead as he gently rocked her in his arms.

**Just a little something…enjoy.**


	10. Favor PT 1

**Sharquan: Right. Yeah, it's a shame it happened.**

**DaeQuan: Uh…right?**

**Here's…something that…might be…on the strange side…I think? Enjoy?**

Louise and Saito sat in the room in silence. Louise sighed and shook her head, "Listen…Saito…I've been thinking and I realized that the other students are…well…the thing is, I-"

"Louise, it's fine," Louise looked at Saito and frowned as Saito stood up and stepped closer to her, "You've been raised to believe Nobles are superior to others an-" before he could finish, the door opened and the two looked up and saw Montmorency stepping into the room, her eyes narrowed before she slammed the door behind her, "Montmon?"

"It's Montmoren…you know what…why do I even bother?" the blonde Noble sighed as she stepped closer to them and sat on the bed with her arms crossed, "I…I need a favor from you two," master and familiar looked at each other before looking at the guest in confusion, "Guiche is…being Guiche and I'd like to give him a taste of his own medicine,"

"And how are we supposed to help?" the pinkette questioned, arching a brow in confusion, "How is it our problem that Guiche is…like that?" Montmorency took a deep breath as she shook her head, "You come into my room and ask for mine and Saito's help, but we can't do that if you-"

"I want you two to have sex with me," their eyes widened as Montmorency looked up with a serious look behind her eyes, "What better way to show Guiche how it feels than doing something as serious as this?"

"Wha…Montmon, forgive me for saying this, but are you insane?"

"I agree with the stupid dog," Louise took a deep breath and shook her head, "Why us? Why this? And what will happen if something were to-"

"I've taken precautions for that and…everyone sees how close you two are and I decided to ask you two of this simple favor," Montmorency answered, feeling her cheeks heat up as Louise and Saito looked at each other with puzzling looks.

**Breaking this into two parts because I've got suckered into watching my little cousin before I could finish. Why Montmorency and not say like Siesta or Kirche or even Tabitha/Charlotte? Just feel like mixing things up a bit…enjoy.**


	11. Undead PT 1

**Well since I've got a vampire arc in my date a live series and my hero academia series, I'd figure I'll continue the bit with adding a vampire bit here. Obvious slight AU.**

Louise stepped into the room and aw Saito sitting in the corner of the room. Taking a deep breath, the pink-haired Noble closed the door and walked over to her familiar, "Saito, what do you think you're doing?" Saito flinched and Louise narrowed her eyes, "A familiar is expected to answer their master when she is talking to them. Why are you locking yourself in the room?" Saito looked up, his usually blue eyes now a hellish red, "Well? Why are you locking yourself in the-"

"Look at me, Louise," Saito sighed as he hung his head, "I'm a Vampire…I was bitten and now I'm a Vampire," Louise frowned as Saito shook his head, "I was bitten…why would anyone want to associate with a bloodthirsty monster like me?"

"I would," Louise spoke softly and Saito looked up and saw the frown crossing her lips, "If you haven't had saved me, I would've died…so…what I'm trying to say is…thanks," Louise sat down beside and hung her head, "I haven't given you a reason to do that, but…thank you, Saito,"

"Of course I wasn't going to let that monster hurt. I'm your familiar, so it's my job to protect you," Louise's eyes widened as she felt her cheeks begin to get warm, "Before you brought me here…my life was hell…my grades were average at best and I barely had any friends, my family belittled me, saying I won't make anything of myself, but now I'm a familiar to a beautiful Noble and I've got some more friends," Louise looked down with wide eyes as Saito reached over and patted the top of her head, "Thanks for summoning, Louise…this weird adventure really changed my life,"

"Well…of course you're grateful, you are a familiar after all," Saito chuckled before his eyes widened and he began yelling in pain, "Ne, Saito, wrong? Are you okay?"

"My body…it feels like it's shutting down!" Louise frowned as Saito hissed, "I can't move!" Louise took her wand and ran it across the skin of her arm, cutting it slightly and drawling blood.

Saito's head shot up with wide eyes as Louise held her bleeding arm out to him, "Drink some," Saito shook his head and Louise narrowed her eyes, "I am your master and I order you to drink some,"

"Louise-"

"I'm not telling you to kill me, just drink some to help replenish your strength," Saito took a deep breath before running his tongue across the open cut and Louise slightly frowned.

Wrapping a clean cloth around Louise's arm, Saito looked up and slightly smiled, "Thanks Louise…your blood tasted really sweet, like strawberries,"

"I…I don't know how to respond to that,"

"It's a compliment," Saito reached up and patted the top of Louise's head, "Thanks again, Louise," Louise slightly smiled before she yawned and leaned closer to Saito, "I guess you're tired," standing up, Saito carefully picked Louise up and carried her to the bed.

Setting her down, he pulled the sheets over the sleeping pinkette and lightly kissed the side of her head before he straightened himself up and took a deep breath, "What's the plan, partner?" he looked back at the talking sword and Derfflinger spoke again, "What's the plan, partner? You know most Nobles are against any beings that aren't human,"

"I would imagine, they don't even like commoners, so I can't imagine what they'd do to Vampires, but…I can tell Louise is different. She wouldn't have offered me some of her blood if she were like other Nobles," picking up the talking blade, Saito flung him over his back and took a deep breath, "But right now I think we should find the bastard who bit me before he can get to anyone else here,"

"And what about the Aristocrat?" Derfflinger spoke and Saito looked back at the sleeping Louise, "You know she'll worry if you're nowhere to be found when she wakes up,"

"Yeah, she'll most likely cast Explosion, but a small price to pay to rid the grounds of that bastard…let's go Derf,"

"Like I have a choice, partner," Saito turned and quietly walked out of the door.

**Well…enjoy.**


	12. Favor PT 2

**Sharquan: Right…good to know.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: Right…but not right now.**

**DaeQuan: Right.**

**Blackpanthaa: Uh…right?**

**Here's the second part to favor. Enjoy.**

The two stared at the blonde mage in disbelief before the pinkette sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry…no…I won't take part in that," Montmorency stared at her classmate in shock before her eyes locked on the black-haired young man and heard Louise scoff before she spoke, "That stupid dog is free to do whatever he wants, but I won't be a part of it,"

"Well if you're sure, we can just-"

"No," the two mages looked at Saito as he sighed and shook his head before looking at Montmorency with a hardened look crossing his face, "I'm sorry, Montmon, but two wrongs don't make a right, and even if Guiche is doing that to you, you're better than that. Doing that to him might make you feel better in the short run, but it'll only end up doing more damage…don't get me wrong, any guy would jump at the opportunity, but…it'll only do more damage in the end," Montmorency sighed before she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Louise looked at Saito and narrowed her eyes slightly, "Saito…you were offered to have sex with someone and you turned her down…did you hit your head or something?"

"Like I said, it might help her in the short run, but at the end of it, she'll end up doing more damage…besides…I don't want to anger you any more than I already have today," Louise's eyes widened as Saito sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I wouldn't want to anger you anymore today…so Montmon is going to have to talk to Guiche and set everything straight," Louise slightly smiled as she laid her head on Saito's shoulder and Saito looked at her in confusion, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Saito," Louise slightly smiled as she shook her head and the two sat in silence.

**Was going to make this into a lemon, but last minute decided against it…enjoy.**


	13. Sadie Hawkins

**Fencer29: Probably.**

**Sharquan: Uh…okay.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: Probably.**

**Anyway…here's…something, I think? AU? Enjoy.**

Louise sat in the passenger seat as her best friend since birth Saito drove own the street. Louise looked up and cleared her throat, catching Saito's attention for a second, "So…what did Kirche, Siesta and Tabitha want all day? They've seen agitated every time they talked to you?"

"They've been asking me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance all day and every time I gave them the same answer that I was waiting for a certain someone to ask me, but she hasn't yet," Louise frowned as she crossed her arms and looked out the window, "Is something wrong, Louise?"

"Nothing…so who did you want to ask you?"

Louise looked up and Saito sighed and shook his head and continued to drive down the street, "Let's play 20 Questions…the only rule is you can't ask any personal questions about her,"

"Baka," Saito chuckled and Louise growled as she shook her head, "Okay…does she have any siblings?"

"Yes,"

"Older or young-" Saito shook his head and Louise growled and crossed her arms, "Fine…is she living with her parents or are they divorced or dead?"

"She lives with her parents," Louise hummed and narrowed her eyes slightly, "Any other questions?" Louise shook her head before she looked out the window, "Are you okay?" Louise silently nodded as the ride fell silent.

The car pulled up in front of a house and Saito sighed as he looked at his best friend, 'Well, here's your stop, Louise," Louise sat in silence and Saito arched a brow in confusion, "Is something wrong?"

"I…listen here, you stupid dog, you're going to be my date to the Sadie Hawkins Dance and I won't take no for an answer,"

"Heh…that was a strange way to ask someone to the dance…but I can't complain," Louise looked at him in confusion, "Yeah, I'll be date," Louise's pink eyes widened, "But you better get inside…it uh…looks like your family is waiting for you and…your parents are scaring me right now," Louise looked up and saw her parents and her sisters staring at them from the living room window before she nodded and quickly kissed Saito's cheek and climbed out of the car.

**I…I don't know…enjoy.**


	14. Loss

**Sharquan: Right.**

**DaeQuan: Uh…okay? Yeah, I don't think it'll make a revival.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: …alright.**

**Lincoln Loud: …okay?**

**I was going to get a lemon out before I take my break next week, I wanted to get one out too, but no matter what I did, this idea has been bothering me for the duration of trying to write that lemon, so I'm going to save it until I return…for now…here's…that one that's been bothering me…enjoy. Slight mention of OOC.**

Louise sat in the living room with her head down and her eyes wide as tears blurred her vision. Hearing the door open and close, she jumped and quickly dried her tears before she looked up and saw her husband stepping into the living room. Saito looked at his wife and slightly frowned, "What's wrong?" Louise sighed and shook her head, "Louise, we've been married for the better part of the year, I've been by your side since you summoned me almost three years ago…I can tell when something's wrong and something is wrong, now what's-"

"I…I…I went to visit my family while you were visiting your family…I was happy because I didn't see my parents or my sisters since our wedding, but…but when I got there…Éléonore was unusually quiet and…and my parents seemed lost…when I asked what happened they looked at my and…and my mother said that Cattleya…she…she-" Louise began crying and Saito sat down next to her as he wrapped an arm around her and began comforting her.

Louise sat up and looked up at Saito and let out a shaky breath, "An…and…then…I…and-"

"Calm down, Louise…you're going to end up getting sick if you don't," Louise slowly nodded as Saito took a deep breath and shook his head, "I'm sorry for your loss…I wish I knew what to say, but-"

"And then…that stupid maid…she…she saw me and she may have overheard me tell my parents that…that I'm pregnant and…and-"

"What…you're pregnant? This is great," Louise hummed and shook her head, "What? Did something happen?"

"That damn maid hit me in the stomach and…and…well…you know what happens," Saito's eyes widened before he narrowed them and continued to comfort his wife, "My parents had her executed there while Éléonore comforted me…I told them that I wanted to go home and that's when you came in,"

"I…I'm sorry…if I had known you were pregnant, we could've visited your family together and maybe Siesta wouldn't have done this an-"

"Can you just hold me, Saito?" Saito inhaled slowly and nodded before the two sat in silence.

The married couple laid in the dark in silence. Feeling Louise shift, Saito looked down and saw her nuzzling close to him with her head down. Inhaling slowly, Saito wrapped his arm around Louise and kissed the top of her head before rubbing her back, "I'm sorry about your sister and about what Siesta did…but…things like that…they unfortunately happen, but when you're ready we can try again,"

"I…I know," Louise sighed and shook her head, "Ne, Saito?" Saito hummed and looked at her in confusion, "When we do try again and we have a daughter…do you think we can name her after Cattleya?"

"I think that's a good idea, Louise," Louise gave a tired smile and slowly nodded.

**Well…I'll see everyone next Monday. Enjoy.**


	15. Cabin PT 2

**Alright, that was a good break and my next one will be on the week of the 16****th****. Alright, here's an installment to cabin and…enjoy.**

Louise and Saito sat in the back room, watching as the wolf that Saito had named Silver bite down on a dry bone. The pinkette looked up at the hardened young man and crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes, "So," Saito looked up in annoyance, "how did someone like you come across a wolf and how is it that it didn't tear you to shreds?"

"It's not a good story," the wolf whimpered as Saito looked at his companion, "I found him in a trap, he was scared and injured, and the last thing you want to do is approach a predator when they're like that, but I couldn't leave him like that, so I managed to get him out of the trap, he took a bite out of my arm before fainting and I carried him back to the cabin. From there, I cleaned and dressed his wound before focusing on my arm. A few days later I was in trouble with a group of bears, but the same wolf that I saved ran to me and saved me…from there he became my best friend. I feed him and he protects me,"

The white-furred wolf walked over to him and Saito slightly smiled as he patted the top of his head, "So…where's your family?" Saito's smile faded as Louise arched a brow and shook her head, "Where are they, idiot?"

"Don't know, don't care," Saito sighed as he stood up as thunder roared overhead, "They can be dead and I'll be happy," Louise's pink eyes widened, "Let's leave it at that,"

"But-"

"Let's go, Silver," the wolf snapped and Louise watched as wolf and master walked out of the room before she sighed and followed the two.

Standing at the top of the stairs, Louise looked at Saito and narrowed her eyes, "So…what did you mean when you said that they could be dead and you'll be happy?" Saito sighed and shook his head, "Hey, I'm talking to you an-"

"And I chose to ignore you," Saito sook his head, "Look…I'm not in the mood to talk about the past…just…do me a favor and don't pry into it," Louise inhaled slowly, "If I want to talk about it, I'll talk about it, but right now I don't feel like talking about it…why do you even care?"

"Well…we sort of broke into your…home and my parents seemed surprised by your name and I'd like to know what's going on,"

"Then ask your parents," Saito shook his head before walking down the stairs with Silver beside him and Louise followed.

**Well…enjoy.**


	16. Thunderstorm

**Here's a little something…I think…enjoy.**

Louise sat up on the bed and panted as rain pelted against the glass of the window before lightning flashed, illuminating the room for several seconds, and thunder roared, causing the windows of the house to shake slightly. Hearing the bedroom door open, she looked up to see Saito stepping into the room and she narrowed her pink eyes slightly and Saito stopped and looked around in confusion before looking at his wife, "Uh…is something wrong?" another clap of thunder roared overhead, "Louise?"

"Baka!" Saito sighed and shook his head before stepping closer to the bed and sat down before the two of them sat in silence, Louise resting her head on Saito's shoulder.

Saito sighed and shook his head before he wrapped an arm around Louise and rubbed her back, "I don't get it Louise…you can try to take on a golem, you're this amazing mage, and yet a little thunderstorm frightens-"

"Shut up…I just don't like thunderstorms," Louise groaned and shook her head as Saito continued to comfort her, "It's stupid…I know…I'm a mage, the daughter of a duke…and a little thunderstorm just…damn,"

"Everyone has their own fears, Louise, it's what makes us human," Louise moaned as Saito continued to rub her back.

**Just a simple moment…enjoy.**


	17. Concern

**Sharquan: She is.**

**DaeQuan: Uh…okay?**

**Blackpanthaa: Right.**

**Lincoln Loud: …**

**Luna Loud: …**

**Ronalquan: Right.**

**Luan Loud: …**

**Here's…something…I think. Enjoy.**

The married couple walked down the streets of Tokyo in silence as Louise looked around while Saito held her hand. Coming to a stoplight, Saito looked back and saw Louise looking down with a small frown painted across her lips, "Louise?" the pinkette looked up and Saito arched a brow, "Is something wrong?"

"I…no, it's just-"

"_Maybe she's concerned about the wedding night, partner,_" they heard Derfflinger say and they looked down at Saito's glowing hand, "_But just listen to me and everything will be-_"

"Will you shut up, you stupid spirit," Louise hissed before taking a deep breath and shook her head, "That's one thing that's bothering me, but…us being married…I feel like this is a really long dream and that it never happened and you died an-"

"Louise," Saito sighed before freeing his hand and patted the top of her head, "Everything that happened earlier today did happen…though, I have to admit, trying to convince your father to let me marry you was more challenging than Albion," Louise groaned before quickly jabbing Saito's side with her elbow and he chuckled, "I'm just kidding, Louise. But it was challenging to convince him…I thought he was going to have my head,"

"What?" Louise looked up in confusion and arched a brow, "What do you mean? What did you do, you stupid dog?"

"Heh, never gets old," Saito sighed and shook his head, "I basically yelled at him, saying that I might not have much to provide for you, but I'd stop at nothing to make sure you stay safe…then he brought up the incident by the lake which…I'm going to be honest, I thought he was going to kill me over that," Louise's eyes widened as she felt her cheeks warm up, "I then did something that…could've ended badly,"

"What did you do?"

"I…I told him that I'd fight the strongest guard at his disposal to prove my love for you…rudely I might add…and then he…he just started laughing."

"What?"

"He started laughing," Satiro chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "He told me that he hates me, I don't care, but…he said I have his permission to marry you and…well…you know the rest," Saito took a deep breath before he reached up and patted the top of Louise's head again, "And…I'm happy because of it…I don't think I can imagine my life without you in it, Louise,"

Louise's eyes widened as she hung her head, "B-Baka! What are you saying, idiot dog!" Saito chuckled as he continued to pat the top of Louise's head.

**Just a little something…enjoy.**


	18. Undead PT 2

**Here's a little update to undead. Enjoy.**

The undead teen roamed the grounds, looking around with a hardened expression crossing his face, "Partner," Saito stopped and looked over his shoulder at the talking blade, "Maybe you should reconsider your approach. There are bound to be guards at every turn sooner or later, and if the aristocrat were to wake and learn you were executed for you stubbornness…well she might just find a way to bring you back and kill you herself,"

"Derf, I need to find this son of a bitch before he can hurt anyone else an-"

"But what if that Vampire is already here, leering at the aristocrat?" Saito's eyes widened as his eyes flashed a hellish red, "She could be in danger and with you here, there's no way she can-" before the sword could finish, Saito turned and ran back in a hurry, '_I'm sorry for doing this partner, but you're needed there more than you are around the school,_'

Entering the room, Saito panted as he saw Louise begin to lightly stir before opening her eyes. Sitting up, the pinkette rubbed her eyes and looked at Saito, "Ne, Saito? What are you doing? It's late," Saito inhaled slowly as he stepped closer to her with his head down, "Saito?" sitting on the bed, Saito carefully pulled the sleepy pinkette into a comforting embrace and Louise's eyes widened, "B-Baka! What do you think you're doing, you stupid dog?"

"I'm sorry, Louise…Derf and I went looking for the bastard and then Derf said he might be here and…and I had to rush back to keep you safe…I'm sorry I left you," Louise glared daggers at the sword slung on Saito's back as it remained silent.

Taking a deep breath, Louise lightly pushed Saito away as she shook her head, "I'm fine, Saito…that Vampire would have to be an idiot to come back here anytime soon…but I don't think you should be wandering around on your own…everyone knows what happened and I'm not losing my familiar tonight. You're going to stay here even if I have to chain you to the wall,"

"I don't think that will work…I have superhuman strength an-" Louise narrowed her eyes slightly and Saito chuckled a he held up his hand and shook his head, "I…I'm joking, Louise, of course I'll stay here," Louise groaned as she pulled Saito down on the bed and rested her head on his chest as she wrapped an arm around his torso, "Uh…Louise? I'm not going to leave an-"

"I don't care, Saito, I'm not letting you get up," Louise yawned and nuzzled closer to him, "I can't take that chance. I'm a light sleeper, so if you try to leave, I'll know and I'll cast Explosion…and…I want the kitten," Saito looked down in confusion and saw Louise's back rise and fall at an even pace, indicating she had fallen asleep.

Inhaling slowly, Saito wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

**Well…enjoy.**


	19. Lost

**Okay…here's…something…enjoy.**

The war was over and lost. Nobles and commoners alike sat in cells, awaiting execution. The pinkette Louise sighed as she at on the floor of the cell, hugging her knees to her chest, "I'm sorry," the pinkette looked up and saw her familiar turned love interest Saito standing above her with his head down, "If I had you open a world door and had you walk through it, you wouldn't be here an-"

"Idiot," Louise sighed and shook her head, "I'm the master in this relationship, I make the orders around here, not you. Even if you had told me to do that, I wouldn't listen because I wouldn't leave my family or my idiot familiar alone like that," Saito sighed and sat down beside her, "It's just…I should've been the one on that battlefield, not you an-"

"Even if I hadn't had taken your place, the outcome still would've been the same…there were so many enemies there…I tried to buy you some time to escape…and all I ended up doing is failing you," Louise looked up, a small frown forming across her lips, "I guess I am just a dumb dog, huh?"

Louise sighed as she hung her head and leaned closer to him, "No…you were just trying to protect me…I shouldn't have made you feel like a dog…it was my fault that you were brought here and-" feeling Saito pat her on the top of the head, she looked up and her eyes widened, "Saito?"

"Don't blame yourself, Louise. I walked over to the portal that day and…I'm happy about it…thanks for summoning me, Louise," Louise gave a small smile before the two kissed as screams of torture filled the air.

**Might have a follow up to this…enjoy.**


	20. Undead PT 3

**Here's a small undead bit…enjoy.**

Louise got dressed for class when she looked back to see Saito cleaning up the room and she slightly frowned, "Ne…Saito?" the undead teen stopped and looked over his shoulder in confusion, "You don't have to do this now…you should be sleeping. I won't have my familiar die like this an-"

"I'll be fine, Louise," Saito shook his head before he continued to clean, "I'll just finish up here and then I'll rest while you're in-" before he could finish, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he looked back to see Louise staring up at him with narrowed eyes, "Louise?"

"You're going to lie down right now or I'll have to starve you until near death, you stupid dog," Saito sighed and walked over to the bed and laid down, "Good…now you better be in that spot when I get back and if you're not then you'll be punished…I'll close the shutters and lock the door before I leave…don't worry," Saito sighed and nodded as Louise continued to get dressed.

**I had something else planned, but…I don't know…enjoy**


	21. Life in Japan

**Blackpanthaa: Uh…okay.**

**Sharquan: Derfflinger, or Derf, is the sword the Saito carries around with him.**

**Lori Loud: Right.**

**DaeQuan: A Vampire.**

**StraightUpHippo: Okay?**

**Nam Shin III: …no…just going to go with no on that one.**

**Anyway, was a rough weekend, so here's something simple.**

Louise and Saito sat on a bench in the local park as a gentle breeze blew past the married couple. Looking down at his wife, Saito slightly smiled as he patted the top of her head and Louise looked up, "So, how do you like Japan so far?"

"It's nice," Louise faintly smile as she looked down, "A bit busy, but nice,"

"Yeah, it is," Saito stood up and stretched, "Anyway, we should get going. I want you to meet my parents and sister," looking down, Saito saw Louise hadn't moved and he slightly frowned, "Louise? What's wrong? Don't you want to meet my family an-"

"They're going to hate me…I'm the reason you were taken from Japan and-"

"No they won't," Louise looked up and Saito sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "They won't hate you, and even still, we'll explain everything to them and I'll tell them that it was my own damn fault for walking up to the portal that day, which is true," Louise faintly smiled as she stood up, "Well…are you ready?"

"Yeah," Louise smiled, taking Saito by the hand, "Let's go," Saito hummed and nodded before they turned and walked out of the park.

**Sorry for the length, but I'll have a follow up soon…like I said, rough weekend. Enjoy.**


	22. Relaxing

**Sharquan; Uh…good to…know I think.**

**BloodKesha: Uh…okay? He's her mate.**

**Ar12gaming: Okay?**

**Not a slow day, just a lazy one, sorry, but the weather is so damn nice where I live that I couldn't focus much…so here's…something…I think…enjoy. No dialog**

Louise and Saito sat on the front step of the house as a gentle breeze blew past the two and clouds. Months have passed since the married couple moved to Japan. Louise looked up at her husband and slightly smiled before leaning up against him and Saito patted the top of his wife's head. Hearing the door open, the two looked back and saw Saito's older sister Mina stepping out of the house before sitting on the step with the two.

**Sorry for the bit here…enjoy.**


	23. Guardians PT 2

**Sharqaun: Uh…I don't know?**

**DaeQuan: Okay?**

**Lincoln Loud: Right.**

**Jabber Hakeem: …**

**Well…I…I got nothing…here's guardians bit…enjoy.**

Kirche, Siesta, Montmorency, Tabitha and Guiche walked ahead of Louise and Saito as the group walked down a quiet street. The Guardian of Light sighed as he shook her head, "Those idiots," she looked up at her opposite and frowned as he looked down the street with narrowed eyes, "Ne, Saito?" Saito hummed and looked down in confusion, "Is something wrong?"

"N-no…everything is fine, Louise," Louise arched a brow and Saito sighed as he shook his head, "So…what the hell are the embarrassments doing?"

"What aren't they doing? Kirche's almost burning down the neighborhood, Siesta is trying to conjure a tornado, Montmorency is trying to flood the area, Tabitha wants to freeze everyone out and Guiche wants to set off a bunch of earthquakes," Louise sighed and shook her head, "If they're going to abuse their positions, why the hell were they made Guardians in the first place? We can't do anything until the end of days and here they are acting like it's Armageddon,"

"Louise," Louise hummed and looked back up in confusion, "Do you…want to go home?" Louise frowned as she stepped closer to him and leaned up against him, "Louise?"

"Even if I wanted to go home, we can't. Our families are uncomfortable at the thought of us being the next Guardians and they kicked us out before telling us never to return," Saito frowned as he wrapped an arm around Louise and rubbed her back, "I don't know why they're with us, from what I've heard their families are accepting to their positions, but we…our families…assholes,"

"I know, Louise, but there's nothing we can do," Saito inhaled slowly as he continued to rub Louise's back.

**Just something simple…enjoy.**


	24. New Life

**Bad weekend…here's something…enjoy. No dialog.**

Louise and Saito stepped through the front door of their new apartment and looked around. Saito looked at his wife with a questionable look and Louise slightly smiled as she nodded before walking past her husband. Saito sighed and smiled as he followed the pinkette into the apartment.

The married couple sat on the floor, boxes surrounding them. Louise inhaled slowly as she leaned up against Saito as the pair watched TV in silence. Saito wrapped his arm around the pinkette and lightly rubbed her back.

**Like I said, bad weekend…enjoy.**


	25. Dance

**Fencer29: Uh…right?**

**Sebastian: Right.**

**Blackpanthaa: Uh…okay?**

**ThotKesha: End of series.**

**Sharquan: Uh…right?**

**Here's something…enjoy.**

Louise sat in the room with her head down, "Louise?" she looked up and saw Saito entering the room, a confused look crossing his face, "Is something wrong? You've been in here all day,"

Louise sighed and shook her head, "It's nothing, Saito, so don't worry about it," Saito sighed as he stepped closer to her and sat down beside her, "I said I'm fine, Saito and not to worry about-"

"I've known you long enough to know something is bothering you, now what's bothering you?" Louise moaned and Saito sighed as he shook his head, "C'mon Louise, tell me what-" before he could finish, Louise stood up and pulled Saito up before turning around and wrapped her arms around him, "Louise?"

"We…we're going to dance, you stupid dog," Saito hummed as he smiled and nodded before the two of them began dancing.

**Just something…enjoy.**


	26. Watched

**Sharquan: Uh…okay?**

**Youthintruth: Yeah, is has been some time…how's it going?**

**DaeQuan: …okay?**

**Blackpanthaa: …right.**

**Leni Loud: Apartment.**

**Lincoln Loud: …**

**Lori Loud: …**

**ThotKesha: …okay.**

**Anyway, this one is…I don't know…I'm on break next week. Enjoy.**

Louise watched with a bored expression crossing her face as Saito walked around, cleaning the room. Sighing, Saito looked back at the pinkette in confusion, "What's wrong, Louise?"

"How the hell can you be so calm, Saito? I'm making your life a living hell an-"

"It's not like I'm not used to it…you've been treating me like dirt ever since you summoned me," Louise's eyes widened as Saito went back to cleaning the room, "Why are you watching me, anyways? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Well, I have to make sure my familiar doesn't screw anything up," Saito sighed and shook his head, "Now hurry up, I'd like to go outside sometime today," Saito sighed again as he continued to clean the room.

**I'm on break next week. I might have another one-shot series when I return…enjoy.**


End file.
